I love you - What?
by MrClantan
Summary: Edward didn't really keep contact with any of the campers but one day he unexpectedly encounters one of them again. A romantic story between Lazlo and Edward. This is my first fanfiction ever! Weeee! M for sexual content in further chapters. Please review it, I'm dying for comments.
1. what if i kiss him?

He just couldn't take it anymore. He was so embarrassed, feeling his cheeks burning. All he could do was looking down. He'd never been so wrong before.

And that idiot, standing there out of breath from running after him, wasn't helping anything. Well, what could he do anyway, it wasn't like it was his fault. He probably was wondering what he was supposed to do at the moment, not understanding what was happening and wondering if he did something wrong, thinking he did something wrong.

- ... Edward...?

He didn't answer, still looking down. Slowly he lifts his hands to hide his face, (his cheeks were really warm in his freezing hands). The night was so cold, more as if it was december. They where in a desertic back alley, it was really dark and silent, all that could be heard was the wind, a heavy atmosphere. He felt someone in front of him getting closer, placing his hands on his shoulders. He didn't have the energy to push him away.

- Edward, if i startled you, i'm really sorry...

- ...

Not getting any answers he worriedly got closer again.

-I...

Silence again

Lazlo didn't finish his sentence. His hands where still on Edward's shoulders who didn't move at all or made any sounds for the last minutes. He had to say it, everything was his fault, if he just didn't have take for granted that his feelings were reciprocated this wouldn't have happened.

Everything seemed so perfect, they were siting in a park, looking at each other, not thinking about anything,and then, he decided to kiss him. Just pressed his lips, for a moment, just touching, feeling the warmth for a few seconds and then end it. He was a few inches away then, looking at a very pale, shocked face. He didn't look mad, just, confused, not understanding but then ...'scared?'. Edward got away, trying to put distance between them. Lazlo wanted to say something but nothing came, he wasn't prepared for such a reaction.

Edward ran away.

- wa... WAIT ! was all he could say and after a short moment of hesitation, chose to go after him. He just couldn't leave things as they were.

And now? What should he say? what should he do? The chances of Edward being unable to love him back seemed kind of high to him right now... Well ... he can't really do anything about that...

Everything began a few weeks before. Edward was getting off the train taking him home and heading to the exit of the station, it was really crowded and kind of late, but he was used to it since he would always come home around that time anyway, when suddenly someone grabbed his left arm (his sleeve to be exact) to stop him ' I probably dropped something' He turned around to see a young man bend over breathing he running after him?

- a.. are you okay?Edward asks feeling stares around him.

The stranger then quickly lifted his head to look at him. Edward, surprised, just froze. He felt as if he knew him, his tanned skin, brown eyes ...

The other noticed his realisation which confirmed who he thought he was

- Edward?

- ...

- As I thought! I wasn't sure but hey, you're way taller now!...Ehm ...did i scare you?

Lazlo was now standing straight and looking at him. 'Taller hun?' he thought having to look up like he always did when they were younger. Lazlo seemed worried now, well he didn't have an answer yet

- I never thought i'd see you here. he finally answered

- Me neither !

Looking a little bit relieved (he wasn't wrong after all) he looked at his watch ' 11:12PM' It was kind of late to go drink a coffee but hey, that didn't happen every day and he had always regretted not keeping contact with Edward, not like he didn't try to but ...well.

- Do you have something to do? Maybe it's a little late but we could go drink a coffee or something?It's been so long.

He was expecting a ' no sorry ' or something like that but

- Yeah sure whatever, i always wondered what happened to you anyway.

Well, he wasn't sure if that was sarcastic but smiled.

In the end they didn't go anywhere, just walked in the night talking, laughing, remembering the days they were in camp. Lazlo was the one remembering almost everything, Edward had forgotten most of it with time and it was kind of strange to hear someone else talk about things he had done and not knowing any of it . . .

Lazlo had noticed how weak Edward's smiles where and how little he would react. ' He changed a lot' Rémembering the angry little Edward who would scream at them for anything, always irritated ,kind of , more energetic than now... Not that he was wanting him to get mad at him ! It was just strange.

There was a silence that neither of them noticed until a few seconds, lost in their thoughts.

- Ehem, well, How have you done since then?

Lazlo didn't know where they were going, just following when they stopped.

- It's kind of late you know?

They couldn't even see each others face

- Yeah (looked at his watch ... 2:36AM!? ) Oh sorry! I didn't realized how late it was!

- No I didn't either until just now, do you know how to get back?

- Hm yeah I think so?

Edward gave him some indications. Finally Lazlo wasn't living really far away ( They had been living so close all that time? ) Edward had missed his bus a little earlier and not finding a place to talk they just happened to walk near his home (They weren't there but just like two corner's away) That's why he thought he would end the conversation and it's then he noticed the time.

- I'll be going then ...

- Wait, maybe we could talk some other day ?

- ...

Edward didn't think for a second that they would meet again, but, ' why not '

- Ok, do you have a cell phone?

Lazlo looked kind of happy, ' I wonder why ' Edward thought.

They exchanged their numbers and after a short farewell, they were gone.

Edward has been almost always busy with work and they only met about one week later, this time in a cafe. Edward wouldn't normally take his Sundays off but made an exception. They didn't really talk about camp days, just what they were doing for a living, who they were still seeing from camp kidney and of their family in general.

Lazlo obviously was still seeing Raj about 2 or 3 times a week. With Clam they always stayed best friends Clam who was at the moment in a very prestigious and far away university studying we don't know what since he would always change his interest after finishing a program, from sciences to arts, who knows what he'll choose,but he would always find the time once in a while to see his friends. Lazlo was a photograph, he had developed an interest in artistic nature photos and started from there, now he normally worked for publicity campains. Edward was working in a marketing company, didn't give more details than that ( he was changing post almost every month for his more than excellent work, he didn't say that to Lazlo, not like Edward was caring or thinking he was good working ). He had also kept contact with Chip and Skip, kind of... They would be the ones calling about once a month to whatever they found interesting(didn't give more details than that again).So... what's Raj doing with his life?

- Oh Raj? ah ...He's working for a touristic agency

The conversation then turned to Raj, unlike them he had moved into a pretty luxurious house (not that Edward didn't have the money to buy twice as big, he just wasn't thinking about that) and was living alone.

- I don't know if you remember Patsy?

- mm... from the squirrel scouts right?

- Yeah

- How could i forget being beaten up by a girl because her father thought someone gave her some stupid love letter ...

Lazlo started laughing, how precise that memory had been compared to others! He found really funny that something so negative would be so persistent in Edwards was more like him.

In fact, they (Lazlo and Patsy) were in a relationship for a pretty long time now, it started when they were still students. But now, of what Edward heard, it seemed like it wasn't going that well, not that Lazlo really said anything, but in some way... arrr but who was he to judge their relationship on two words.

They'd been meeting once or twice a week now, always finding something to talk about, Lazlo would start with a subject and whatever it was Edward would always know something about it or in relation, developing the idea, he would eventually come up with something new. It happened in the past that he had to find concepts for products he didn't even knew about, which would lead him in very diversified research and then knowledge, as for Lazlo, he just naturally had very various interests. Their conversations were normally kind of short,and wouldn't be about themselves but more about subjects. But not this time . They were going to end the conversation like usual, it was something like 3 PM when Lazlo asked:

- Are you doing something today?

- ...?

- I mean ... like we always meet around the same time and leave at the same time, I thought you were probably going somewhere ...

Edward didn't have anything to do, he just thought the subjects would go in circles if they stayed longer, he wasn't used to long conversations like these and simply thought it was best to make them short.

Lazlo was beginning to think he said something he shouldn't have since Edward was now silent. That's something Lazlo noticed, at some point, for an unknown reason Edward would just stop, moving, talking or whatever he was doing and think, sometime staring at something, suddenly lost in very deep thoughts, it wasn't usually long and wasn't happening that often neither, something just caught his attention and made him forgot what he was doing (is what Lazlo liked to think). These silences where of the most fascinating for him.

- I'm not.

Finally they spend the rest of their Sunday together , went to the movies, ate some fast food, walked around town and it was really late now. They stopped at a park, since they walked almost all day, still laughing and talking about the movie, it was so dark they couldn't even see each other. They were now sitting and were silent. Lazlo was looking in Edward's direction not really seeing his face but more it's silhouette which was looking at something in front of them, Edward was lost in his thoughts again ' i wonder what happens if i talk to him now' Lazlo was now wondering what he should do to interrupt Edward in his thinking, maybe he could act as if he asked him something to confuse him or ask a question that doesn't make any sense or...

Edward turn his head to look at Lazlo who had been staring for a moment now. He wanted to be near him a little more, to be even closer, he couldn't explain it to himself he just... thought Edward seemed alone, never talking about him or someone he's living with or something . When he met him about a month before he didn't look well at all, very pale, tired... He would probably get pissed if Lazlo where to tell him that, thinking it was something like pity but it was completely something else.

The suprised look on his face that night at the bus station, how he look when you think he's not listening and then he ask a question to which you can't even answer, the way he smile sometimes, as if ... 'words were just something passing over him' is the only thing Lazlo could think of. Edward had always been a little smarter than the other kids and somehow, it was kind of sad to see him now, grown up to be silent, alone, misunderstood.

The night light was around his head, passing through his pale blond hair and then turning in a blue gray on his right cheek. Trying to see his eyes he remembered a few weeks before when something similar happened and then noticed a fine line of the blue light catching Edward's lips.

They've been there for a moment now. Lazlo caught himself staring and been lost in his thoughts, Edward probably was too. How much time had passed?

- Hum ... Lazlo?

- ...

Then something really strange came to Lazlo's mind 'What if I kiss him ?'


	2. unintentional

So this is the second part, i'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes,this isn't my first language, but i really wanted it to be in english since i watched the cartoon when it first aired and never got used to the translated version that came afterwards. Hopefully it is still readable and enjoyable haha

Lazlo's hands where still on Edward's shoulders and they where actully strating to shake, not that it was visible but he was felling them shaking, what a stressfull situation,hoping Edward didn't notice it. Even if he didn't give it thoughts before he was now certain of his feelings, it would explain so much things, but was so scared to now, waiting for the worst, feeling horrible and anxious.

Edward pushed him away to free himself

-What do you think your doing!

- ..I ... a

-Don't touch me! he then started to walk away from him

-No! Wait!

Lazlo then grabbed his left hand to stop him, Edward then looked back angry and trying to free himself again. His face was now perfectly visible

-What did i just !

Lazlo go of his arm alomost instantly

- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scrare you. I just ...

'I love you' These words where screaming in his head but he couldn't just force his feelings on Edward, it was really painfull, but he was just to precious to risk every thing on 3 shouldn't forget about Patsy too, what was he thinking! Maybe it will be better if ...

-Could you forget about what just happened?

Looking a little bit shocked the other seemed to calm down a little

- I shouldn't have, it was a mistake, I acted on the moment and without thinking. sorry.

Edward looked kind of pissed but at least wasn't trying to run away or anything.

-... it's getting late

Happened what Lazlo feared, about 2 or 3 weeks passed without any sign of him, wouldn't even answer his phone. Raj called about 8 times just the last week, noticing the strange behaviour of his friend, almost never leaving his house except for work, Patsy would report the strange behaviour of her lover to him too, not knowing what to do, her girlfriends not being of any help either.

You've been acting strange lately...are you sure your ok? ... you look down, did something happen? If you need something you can ask ...everything is fine... no it's ok ...i don't need anything thanks Raj was getting more worried for his friend and suggest to come over a certain nomber of time but No, I just have things to finish don't worry He'd never been so distant before...Obviously Patsy was noticing it too, but somehow had something else on her mind or just felt that reporting it to Raj was enough. She tried to talk to him, but he was kind of responding to her the same way he always did, kind, thoughtfull, positive, but it just didn't seemed right.

Lazlo hang up, he didn't want to worry his friend like that but he couldn't help it. He sigh and sat on the floor near the low table in front of his couch so his back was leaning against it. Patsy was out for the day with her girlfriends, she'd been out a lot recently. Placing his face in his arms on the table, listening to his own breathing. It was more difficult than he imagined, painfull, thinking maybe it could have been different, seeing Edwards face so mad at him. Somehow it was cheering, thinking he would go out of himself just because of Lazlo. He then wondered if he thought about him after that ...Probably just got back to his old life, as if nothing happened

'nothing actully happened'

back to what he was used to, forgeting, just like he asked him

Lazlo felt a pain in his chest, it was the first time in his life he would feel so bad ...' Why am i getting so depressed over something that didn't even happen...' The phone rang. Even if Edward remembered what he said, what would he be thinking about it? That Lazlo just didn't care about it that much ? He did ask him to forgot about it after all ...The phone rang again...

Even if he didn't want to, he got up to answer it, probably Raj, twice the same day, just to be sure probably...

- Raj, i'm gonna ask you to stop calling...

-a ..hi, Lazlo?

(Edward?)

-I ehm ... just wanted to say i'm sorry about the other day, maybe i over reacted...

- n .. no it's nothing, i'm the one who should appologize

(Edward didn't answer right away, as if he was thinking about what had just been said)

Edward was readind some paper and articles, he recently had a lot of work, just after the incident with Lazlo, it wasn't intentional, but he didn't had the time to talk to him since then. He knew the other was in a relation ship and ,of what he said, acted just on the moment and he should forget it. Actually he didn't have that much time to think but he didn't want thing to turn awkward so he called him about 2 days before just to apologize and kind of stay friends, explaining himself about his work and every thing.

He couldn't focus on his reading so he chose to go outside, take a walk to change his mind. Taking of his red glasses and leaving them on the enormous pile of papers and notes, he took his coat, it was kind of cold outside , there was a thin layer of snow and it was already pretty dark. He entered a park close by and then remembered it was the one where Lazlo kissed him, because he noticed the plastic flowers, now covered in snow witch completly cought his attention that night when they where sitting. He was thinking then they where probably false since it wasn't the season. Now that he was seing them unaltered and covered in snow it seemed obvious. He saw someone sitting a little farther away, getting closer he could see who it was.

- What are you doing

- ... eu...Edward

Lazlo was kind of hidding his face but he saw it right away. This time, with a little of concern in his voice, he asked

-Why are you crying?

They where now in Edward's appartment. It was so weird, apparently, Lazlo had done something to make Patsy really mad and for some obscure reason she left, and then he left, felling guilty because he didn't understand what he had done wrong and not understanding what he should do either. Afterwards he called Raj because he was worried and she wouldn't answer her phone, he then called her too, she was with friends but wouldn't be back for unkown time because she had to think about things and bla bla and bla, didn't make anysense and looked like some teens drama. The worst was that Lazlo didn't know what was the problem, but felt at fault anyway. Edward was chasing his boredness and Lazlo's sadness with alchohol. At first he didn't want to but...

It was getting later and later... and depressing...

- Why didn't you go see Raj

- i don't feel like i can tell him everything

- how so?

- I don't know

- What did you tell her to get her mad?

- She wasn't mad

-...

-annoyed

-...

-tired?

- don't ask me

- She wasn't until i appologized

- She got angry because you appologized...

- Because i didn't understand why she was upset

- and you still don't

Lazlo wasn't crying anymore, sometimes silent tears would fall discretly but that was all. He placed his head in his arms on the table, hiding his face, they where sitting on the floor.

- ... you're living alone?

Edward didn't see that question coming

- eh ...yeah

- what are these papers ?

- work

-...

-...

They where looking at each other. Lazlo had lift his head, his cheeks where a little red but at least there wasn't any tears, as if he had accepted the situation, after a certain level of alchohol. Edward looked tired, not as in sleepy but more relaxed, his left arm was on the table, and his right hand was on his own chin, as if he was maintaning himself from falling frontwards on the table. There was only one light in the room, near the working table, making a dark redish kind of ambiance.

Lazlo didn't think twice about it and leaned forward and kissed him. Edward kissed back. He didn' t knew how he felt for Lazlo but he wanted to be close to him so bad, other wise, he wouldn't have called him, walk to him, invite him.

They where kissing over the table so when it started to get deeper, the bottle of vodka fell and roll off the table to the carpet, emptying it self on the floor, at the same time Lazlo got closer by pushing the table away, carressed Edward's left cheek to his hair and messing it up. Edward didn't know what to do so he just kissed back and clung to Lazlo's back as he was being pushed backward's, the taller's hand was making it's way from ther other's tight, slowly going up to under his shirt, lifting it a little.

Lazlo broke the kiss and starded to nibble the blondes neck, making him moan softly, caressing him, slipping his hands under the others clothes without taking them off.

He'd never felt like that before, Edward never thought, someone could make him feel so good. It was as if Lazlo was everywhere in his clothes. The other one lifted himself to look at him. They where both breathing heavily and blushing. Lazlo couln'd stop himself from thinking he souldn't be doing that, that he was actually cheating! CHEATING! That word totally screamed in his consciousness at that moment. On top of all of that, they where really drunk and Edward didn't seem to be all there, just responding the kiss, maybe he dosen't even want this... Looking down he just couldn't belive his eyes, the view was just so ...erotic. The others lips where red because of the kiss and he was blushing, his shirt partly unbuttoned (when did i...) was lifted almost to his cheast, his pants where slipping down a bit. He was breathing loudly and his eyes, darken by the obscurity, where ...crying? Why ? Oh no... since when? oh no... please no, tell me i didn'd do something wrong.

As these thoughts where racing in Lazlo's mind, Edward lifted himself and placed his lips really close to Lazlo's, slightly touching, placing his hand over the other's he wispered trough his warm breath

- i love you


	3. strong feelings

I can tell you that this isn't the last chapter and I really want this story to have an end and that even if takes me some time to update. I know i make mistakes but to be able to see this story that litterally hunted me for a year unfold, is really fun and I'm really happy that peaple are reading it! Thank you !

''Rigning sound''

Lazlo was slowly waking up, realising he was sleeping on the floor, remembering he was in Edwards appartment.

He took his phone, which was still rigning and after clearing his troat answered it

-..hi...? he said in a tired, just waking up voice

- There you answer! I tried to reach you yesterday but you didn't even give any signs of life!

-sorry?

- Where were you ?

Lazlo turned his head around to find Edward sleeping, on his couch. His skin was kind of pale, maybe a little bit blue under his eyes, tired, well he still looked really attractive to Lazlo. The night before thay stoped just before it goes to far and Edward fell asleep. Not having anywhere to go Lazlo just decided he would stay there for the night like Edward had suggested earlier in the evening. He'd been staring for a moment now 'Am I being creepy ...?' Then Raj repeted his question

-Where were you?

-Oh ...eh ...

-Well never mind. Can you come over? I think we should talk. I'm not sure of every thing i heard yesterday.

Still talking to Raj, Lazlo was preparing to leave, felt a little bad to just leave like that, but couldn't bring himself to wake Edward up. He had his coat on and was almost ready, the conversation was over when Edward sat down, rubbing his eyes, noticing Lazlo leaving and just waved his hand for a brief good bye, without saying anything, half awake.

Lazlo left the door to go see and kiss him on the forehead

- I'll be back

And left.

Edward stared at the door for a moment 'What just happened'

His face tured bright red as he was remembering what he had said, done, the day before.

He had mixed fellings about this, happiness was being erased by guilt, doubt as he was thinking he was maybe breaking a couple.

Looking at the hour he decided he wouldn't work that day since it was already kind of late.

The day before, Lazlo was lost in his thoughts when Patsy got home.

-What are you doing?

Technically, he wasn't doing anything at the moment, just thinking, about a call few days before, a kiss some weeks before...

-I was kind of lost in my thoughts

Lazlo was acting really weird for a while now, Patsy decided that she would find what was on his mind this time, it couldn't keep on like that.

-Whats the matter?

-?

-Well, you're acting strange recently, what's on your mind?

after a moment of hesitation et answered

-I'm not really sure?

-You don't know?

He did look like he didn't knew actually? Patsy was trying to think of a way to make him react, she wanted attention to be exact .

-What were you thinking about just now?

This time he stayed silent. Patsy was more and more worried and concerned, he was, as she suspected, keeping something from her. That never happened before. What could it be he dosen't what her to know?

'I have to find a way to make him talk, to have a reaction that could help me understand what's wrong' If he dosen't want her to know, maybe it's because it's about her? So she's looking for a question to make him talk or maybe worry about something else, well, what she really wanted was attention from her boyfriend who didn't give her any recently.

-I've been thinking about our relationship you know, like, if it really worked between us you know?

By asking that she was hoping that he would be afraid to loose her maybe, or something. Thinking about what she said and why made her feel horrible, kind of desperate but not beeing looked at for a while now, not feeling loved even when he says he is, she couldn't take it any longer. Trying to provoque him in vain as he simply says in a really calm way

-you did?

That you did meant every thing, basically it was like saying, ''you did too?'' So that what it was...

-Is that what's on your mind? You're thinking of leaving me?

Lazlo looked at her, she was criyng. He didn't expect that at all.

-N.. No what's the matter, what did i say? I 'm sorry!

-Don't lie! You don't love me!

Lazlo was really confused, what was she talking about, why was she suddenly upset, angry? Why would she say that!

- I never feel like you mean it! You don't even react when I'm talking about leaving! Is it beacause that's what you want? Don't you love me?

Lazlo was trying to find something to say, after a short hesitation

-well ...I think i do ?

'Think ...' echoed in there mind

Pasty pushed him away and put her coat on, Lazlo tries to stop her but received a pillow in the face

-Don't follow me!

And she slamed the door behind her. We could hear her footsteps fade away as the pillow fell to the floor.

-Hi

-Lazlo, you're going to tell me what the hell happened yesterday!

Raj seemed kind of angry at him. Apparently the day before, when Patsy left, she called to know if Lazlo was with him, apparently not, she asked if she could come over because Gretchen being kind of far away with Clam and Nina at a familly diner she didn't had anyone to talked to and Raj still was a really good friend. She told him every thing, with alot of details as it seems.

When Raj finished to report what had been reported to him, Lazlo simply answered,

-well, this is pretty much what happened...

Raj looked really shocked

-Why didn't you even tell me that it wasn't going well between you two!

-I didn't knew?

Raj looked at him confused, how can he not know ? Anyway lazlo has always been honest and, it was logical in a way, that if he didn't understand what was going on he wouldn't talk about it. So now, what was he goind to do, what was the probleme to begin with?

-Do you know where she is? I think i should talk to her first?

Patsy was alone in a empty appartement, her boyfriend wasn't home when she got there the day before and he didn't come back. She felt really guilty, and mad, but more guilty as she thought she was unfair with him, that she got angry and he probably was just confused? But it's his fault! He never talked to her how could she knew! It is unfair!

There was someone at the door so she answered it,

-Why did you use the door bell, don't you have keys?

-I have to talk to you.

Lazlo left his coat near the door and they sat in the living room as Patsy apprehended what he was going to say.

I haven't been honest with you, neither with myself actually... I met someone who, without even relising it, i fell in love with. I didn't expect things to turn out this way but...

She knew it, he's leaving her, and for some other random girl? Why!

You made me relise that the strongs feelings i have for you aren't exactly love, but more friendship. I can't make you happy since i can't love you like you do.

He hesitated for a few seconds

I'm sorry Patsy

She was really hurt and obviously started to cry, what did she do wrong, why was that happening. She wasn't able to ask, trying to think about what Lazlo wanted and maybe what was best for them, she did relise it wasn't going to well recently, but thought it would change whit time ...This is so unfair ... The only word she could manage to say were

-Must be an amazing person ...

Humour or sarcasm maybe? But, to be loved by Lazlo like that ... to make him look so serious ...

-I think his the man of my life

'man?' Suddenly what he was saying all that time had a all new meaning.

Edward was behind his desk, noting some random ideas for a futur project, it wasn't really work, it was somthing he liked to do since he started working, starting from nothing but a product and limited instructions and find a way to make it appealing, to make peaple want it. Someone knoked at the door.

-Edward, would you like us to be lovers?

Still outside, Lazlo had a little bit of snow on his hat and shoulders, he probably walked a while so he wasn't coming from the station. He was wearing a large scarfe that was just hiding his chin. He was smiling, but a diffirent smile? maybe?

-but... weren't you with ...

-well

Edward wasn't so sure about being Lazlo's lovers, Lazlo who apparently left his girlfriend and dirrectly walked to go see him. That was sudden, and didn't seem really responsible.

He invited him to come in anyway, he wasn't going to let him stay in the cold... Lalzo was sitting on the couch where Edward actually woke up that day.

- We broke up

As he thougth...

- I mean, it really is diffrent, i'm sure it is and ... I've never felt for anyone what i feel for you and

Lazlo looked a little bit worried, not finding words to explain himself. For him, there was a possibility, that this is all goind to fast for Edward, or maybe he wasn't thinking what he said the day before or didn't mean it, all these things were passing in Lazlos mind as he was waiting for an answer.

Edward was standing near his desk, opposing, a little on the right, the couch were was Lazlo. His arms were crossed but nervously passed his right hand at the back of his head looking away for a second, as if he was uncomftable. Now his right hand was on his mouth as he was thinking about what he was going to say. Lazlo was waiting anxiouly.

-okay

-okay?

-yeah ... eh i mean yes! ...yes ... hm, let's be lovers

Edward looked embarrased ans nervous, maybe blushing a little?

Lazlo was smilling and looked so happy. Edward tried, for a moment, to change the subject

-d...do you want a coffee or anything, you were in the cold for a while i think...

Patsy was alone, again, well, finally she wasn't as sad as she tought she would be. She was! she cried for a while, but not that much, it wasn't like it was her fault and, she couldn't possibly had make Lazlo happy so it's probably better like that, as she was telling herself. The phone was rigning, she didn't answer it so Raj left a message.

Patsy? Lazlo just told me and, I wanted you to know that if you want to talk I'm here. You're as much of a friend to me as he his and I know that your alone and it's really difficult in this situation ... That's all I wanted to say and I hope you're okay.


	4. Power Failure

Edward was at work most of the day so they weren't toghether that much and when they were, he would usually avoid dirrect contact with Lazlo, he would be very nervous and tense. Even if this relationship was still new, Edward himself was wondering if it was normal for them to not touch each other like that ...Probably not.

Suddenly he realised that he had stoped doing his work for a while now, At least he didn't had a lot of things to do. Lazlo was almost always the one at home first (since they started living together) The thought occured to him that maybe he could try to finish everything faster to be back earlier.

Someone entered the office but he didn't notice

Lazlo wouldn't say anything about him comming back late but, ... it must bother him in some way, or maybe he dosen't care? ' maybe i should ask him' That was probably the most obvious way to do things, just asking dirrectly, in a straightforward way

-Daydreaming?

-!?

-Woah didn't mean to scare you!

Never knew his real name, everyone just called him J (Jay), they started working almost at the same time, always in the same office for some reason

-Quite unusual for you... anyway, look at that, i'm late, like really late, and there's no one here except you ...Where is everyone!?

Actually they all had various reasons to not be there

-that's some really strange conincidence ..

-And i'm leaving earlier

He looked at him for a second and

-OH GOD! I'm in a lucid dream right!? And that's the moment when giant spiders attack!?

Edward just continued working as if he wasn't there, didn't even react as his cowarker just kept fooling around

Finally he left earlier like he said.

Lazlo only had a photoshoot for a magazine in the morning (didn't see Edward that day since he left really ealier) and was thinking that maybe he could cook someting special, or different. He was normally the one cooking but, Edward not being there really oftenly they didn't had that much oportunity' to eat together. After all, Edward don't really look comftable or seem to like the idea of them being to close, but that was understandable, this was new for Lazlo too, he definitly never dated a man before. So he stoped on his way to buy what he needed and a movie, 'if i'm luky we'll have the time to watch it'

He was walking his way back and thought 'I wonder what kind of person Edward dated before' . He became really curious but thought it would be inapropriate to ask. There wasn't any trace of someone else that would have lived there or anything, at the same time it kind of looked impersonal (as in for someone, or somebody left and it didn't change?) 'Then, maybe he already had different kind of relationships before ...' He dosen't know much about Edward when he thinks about it...

He opened the door, expecting no one but

Edward was asleep with a book in his hands and his reading glasses on. Lazlo tried not to make any noise and carried the bags in the kitchen, he then came back and slowly took his glasses of and put them with the book on the table. He looked at him for a second, the days were short at that time of the year and it was already getting darker but it was very rare fore Edward to be this early.

Edward heard noises and wake up, lifting his head he pushed imaginary glasses back on his nose when he relised after a second that the were on the table. He then walked to the kitchen (following the noise) Lazlo was preparing something

-Oh sorry did i wake you up?

-When did you get here?

-Not so long ago. I was making heh

Edward had put his chin on Lazlo's right shoulder and his arms around him, looking at what he was doing, still a little sleepy

-Smells good

Lazlo was a little tense and blushing, he didn't really expected that and just, almost unaudibly said ''thanks''

It was later now, they watched the movie while eating, it was getting closer to the end now. Lazlo couldn't stop thinking that it was unusual for Edward to be this close, even at the moment he was kind of leaning on him. ' I should ask him' He was about to do so when the power failure. It was really dark now, Edward said he was goind to look for a flashlight and Lazlo said he would do the same. Lazlo looked in the desk where Edward works sometimes when he's home but didn't find anything, then he went to the bedroom, his eyes were getting used to the darkness and the moonlight let him see that Edward was searching at the bottom of the closet were Lazlo remembered seeing boxes. He then thought it was the moment now, but what did he wanted to ask again?

Edward seemed like he found what he was looking for and was heading to the living room but bumped into Lazlo, he didn't see he was there

-Sor ..

Lazlo pressed his lips against Edward's, just a short kiss. They were still really close, Edward got a little closer, thinking, maybe one more time, another one, and then a third one, maybe a little longer this time, just small, sweet kisses. While it was getting a little bit deeper, Lazlo slowly, with light touches down the others arms, made his way to his hands where was the flashlight, Edwards let go, breaking the kiss for a second Lazlo placed it on a bedside table near by and then kissed Edward again but this time with more intentions, placing his hands on his hips and then around him, holding him really close so their body would touch and move together.

Edward felt something really painfull in his chest, he didn't know what it was. Lazlo wasn't giving him any time to breath either. He was pushed in bed, hands were making there way under his shirt, caressing him. He had to break the kiss to breath. ''you're okay?'' Edward just nodded.

Lazlo took Edward's shirt off and was about to kiss him again but saw his eyes closed, he stoped really close and, after a short moment, just let a small kiss on the corner of his lips to tease him. Edward, aroused by such a little thing, felt Lazlo near his neck, probably to kiss him like he did that night he thought. He did but also started to move in a really... suggestive way, back and forward making Edward moan, kind of loudly, he felt so embarassed he placed his hand on his mouth to keep anything else to come out as Lazlo took that moan as an encouragement to keep going, starting to partly undress him, taking the belt off lifting the others hips by doing so. Edward really liked it, feeling Lazlo's body against his, hear his breathing getting louder too. He then realised that they weren't just kissing anymore but that it really was foreplay.

Lazlo took his own shirt of and then took Edwards hand off his mouth (which he just notice) and whisperer in his hear '' you should touch me too'' and guided his hand on his own chest. Edward felt his face burning as he tried to do what he was told but felt really uneasy. Lazlo was about to kiss him again but he was stoped.

-..ehm Lazlo ...

- hm?

Lazlo was looking at him in a really perverted way, he tought ...

- I'm not really sure about this ...eh i mean i've never ...

He looked away, having difficulties making eye contact (which Lazlo didn't seem to have)

-It's okay, trust me

-but..

Lazlo kissed him again in a really passionate way, making Edward forget momently what he was worried about

-If there's anyting you don't like or you want me to stop, just tell me

He was pretty confident in what he was doing, carressing Edward's legs he noticed he was really tense and nervous

-Just try to relax

Relax ... his heart was about to burst out but, there's not way he could have stoped him, it felt way too good. He tought maybe it was going to fast but, Lazlo kissed his way down his chest, near his hips and then took off Edwards' pants, then spreading his pale legs he kissed his inner thight, going back to Edward's lips he then started to unbutton his own pants. Edward passed his two hands on his hips to take them off.

It didn't take long that the boxers where off too.

Edward felt Lazlo's fingers inside of him, it was an odd feeling. Lazlo kept going until he found it was enought, made eye contact with him to be sure he was ready, not wanting to miss anything either, he thrusted in him. Edward tried his best not to scream in pain, his eyes where shut and he had difficulties breathing. Noticing that, Lazlo carefully got closer to kiss him, trying to keep his attention somewhere else as he thrusted in him again. This time Edward couldn't keep in a pain filled moan on Lazlo's lips who thought he would stop him but didn't. He didn't knew if he was hurting him, or pleasing him, tryind to be the more carrefull he could he kept going, being really attentive to Edward who hold on to him, pressing his forehead on his shoulder, starting to feel the pleasure he thought that maybe if ''oh ..Lazlo..ahh!..harder...'' Lazlo did as he was told, gaining a little of confidence as Edward screamed in pure pleasure, thinking the pain was worth it. He noticed he started to breath harder too. They were getting close to the climax, Edward was the first one to come, followed shortly by Lazlo (seeing Edward some how dirtied like that ended it for him) Getting off he was now beside Edward, both were sweaty and out of breath. Edward then thought

-ah ...oh god, i hope the neightbours didn't hear that

Lazlo giggled and placed himself closer

-I hope all the neightbours heard that

(PS: I think that in total this story is going to be about 7 or 8 chapters, even thought I could keep on writing forever, probably. That Oc, I was thinking of doing something with some of Edward's coworkers, but i'm not sure about it like ..I'm thinking ... is it necessary. I'll see later, well, thank you for reading!)


	5. Phone Call

It was now almost the end of spring, It was going well between the two of them. Lazlo was at Raj's place a few days ago and he told him he had been in a relationship with Patsy for not that long actually but she was going to live in the same house now. Raj has been thinking about it since a while but always kind of felt that he was stealing Lazlo's girlfriend somehow (even if it wasn't the case at all) feeling like he should be mad at him which he wasn't, Lazlo looked really happy for him and for her, even told him he always felt guilty of the way he left her, that it was kind of unfair since she didn't do anything to deserve something like that.

Edward on his side, this is going to need a flashback probably...

He doesn't have any kind of doubts about what he feels for Lazlo so his main preoccupation, well, was still Lazlo but it wasn't a problem at the time.

His boss, which was there since forever was about to retire. Apparently, if what he told him was true, he was the only one to know when he talked to him about it. Basically, he said he wanted an advise.

-I have to find someone to take my place

Edward didn't react

-To be honest, I always thought the one succeeding me would be my son, i think you know him.

His son, as he said, actually didn't like Edward at all and he didn't really knew why. His name was William, more older than Jay (his co-worker since forever) and himself when they both entered the company a few years ago he was already working there, he wasn't the worst, but not the best either.

-But you probably noticed as i did myself that he doesn't have prove the temper and the characteristics of a leader after these years.

Edward didn't knew what happened to him, but it probably wasn't going well in his life now, he would always be angry, wouldn't have his job done in time, it happens sometimes, just bad days.

-So... I'm hesitating on two persons since the moment I decided it wasn't going to be my son. Emotional attachment isn't going to run the company you know?

And he laught ...Is that funny?

-So it's you or Jay... I know what you must be thinking, why would you two be equal even if jay is way less punctual than you and ...

-Thant's not what I'm thinking

He looked kind of surprise, 'i shouldn't have interrupt him' and that answer, really is a bad habit he took from a certain someone... He's waiting ... Edward doesn't really talk to anyone, and a blind dog would see how much William hates him, wouldn't be really inconvenient if he on top of that took his place after just a few years. Everybody loves Jay, well, they don't really have a choice, he talks with everyone and, even if it doesn't look like it, he's really lazy and he works fast, faster than some would think, way faster than Edward (even if in the eyes of his boss he does a better job, Jay still delivers in a day what a normal person would in 4 because he basically wants free time).

He would be a better leader and, he talked to him once about how he would like a better status in the company (not THAT better obviously) Edward truly believes that Jay is more qualified.

Skipping the part about, 'your son hates me' Edward summed it up and end it with

-Honestly, I wouldn't work for myself.

-This is, indeed really honest...

He didn't know what to say. A part of what Edward just said was actually some of the reasons he was hesitating in the first place. He's clever.

-But would you want the job anyway?

Edward thought for a few seconds

-Yes

But it would be better if it was Jay.

So that's why today, as Lazlo was telling him with a lot of enthusiasm that Raj and Patsy where together he answered his phone and Jay was screaming with even more enthusiasm than Lazlo ...how so?

-Can you do a complete sentence ? You know? With a subject ...and a verb ...

-What did you tell him?

-Who

-Who do you think?

-So it's you ?

Edward smiled a little while saying that, which could kind of be heard in his voice

-I knew it! You did something!

Jay sounded excited but also concerned at the same time, well, no one can be happy of taking the place of a friend or not deserve what is given to them

- Don't get me wrong, I would have wanted that job too but it seems you where more qualified

-...

-Well ...Congrats!

He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

-Edward

-Hm?

-Maybe it wont mean anything but ...thank you

-...

-See you tomorrow!

Now they were 5 in the office, Jay, Edward, William, Stacy and Louise, basically in order of influence in the company. Louise was the youngest one, the cliché of the pretty and young lady was a receptionist, Stacy, the oldest would revise some letters or whatever needed to leave the office under the appearance of words, simply put. William, Edward and Jay would be the ones coming up with the ideas and projects. Jay was friendly with everyone, Stacy and Louise were oftenly talking to each other, William openly hated Edward who never really responded to him until now ...

The desks were placed by two on each side of the room so they were facing each other, near the door, face to face was William and Edward, next to William was Louise and face to her was Stacy so, when William stand up because he was arguing with Edward (who wasn't replying directly) no one really paid attention, the girls were talking to each other, Jay was in his office which was at the back with a lot of windows so he could actually see them ...like little kids but he wouldn't really bother Edward wasn't normally the kind to...

As he looked in there dirrection he realised he was standing up too, looking really angry. Everybody looked shocked the girls had stopped talking and were looking at them even William just froze, that never happened before...

Jay exited his office kind of feeling this wasn't going to be easy if they started to both daily scream at each other.

Without saying anything Edward just sat back, he still had a frown on his face but seemed more calm, 'don't get mad' he just continued what he was doing, at that point he still didn't notice that everybody was looking at him.'you don't need to get mad' He still had a frown on his face, silently picked a few things and left calmly, as he closed the door he heard a ''I ...I'm sorry I didn't...'' walking faster he left ' didn't mean it ! ?' He really felt like punching him in the face right now, better walk faster, 'didn't mean what' 'such an asshole'

Back in the office...

After a few seconds looking at the door Jay looked at William

-What on earth did you tell him

-...

Then the girls

-Did you two heard anything

Neither of them actually heard what William said, they were so used to him being an asshole with Edward all day long sometimes, because when Jay was promoted it got worse of course.

Edward was calm again in the train taking him home. It is kind of unfair he thinks. How things simply are sometimes.

Lazlo was already home didn't go out that day. Most of what he does is planning and preparations and then little modifications by computer after a photo shoot when it is needed which he can do at home. At the moment he was doing the dishes. As he turned around he got scared for a fraction of a second, didn't hear Edward coming home. He was sitting and reading something. He looked at him.

-sorry, I should've talked

-no it's ok

They looked at each other for a moment ...'somethings off '

-Did something happ

-Can I do it?

-Heh?

-The dishes

-Eh yeah but why?

Edward just stand up pulling up his sleeves

-Just felt like it

Lazlo sat at the table and looked at the letters, his were on the left, half of Edwards were opened on the right. He proceed in reading them, one from his grand-mother in brazil, another from Clam, oh he's coming back next winter for christmas, they didn't knew if he would come this year. One from his Father ... I should go see him soon. he looked up and jumped again. Edward was sitting in front of him looking straight in his eyes

-Are you happy?

-What do you mean?

why ask that, now?

-...

-What happened today? You're acting really strange

-Can I ask it another way?

-...

-How do you feel about us being an homosexual couple?

-Heh?!

-no you don't have to answer that, sorry.

Edward was going to leave the kitchen

-Wait but why would you ask that? Something happened right?

-...

-Tell me

He looked at him

-It's nothing, just, ...something someone said

-What was it?

-It dosen't really matter, it was just a kind of an homophobic remark I don't know, nothing, I was just wondering.

Lazlo placed himself in front of him and hugged him

-What is bothering you so much about it?

-I don't know

-Are you afraid of something?

-Maybe

-Then, what are you afraid of?

He took a second to think about it, what was it that bothered him?

-That you would be ashamed...

Somehow he knew what he was going to say. Jokes and expressions sometimes, insults are using homosexuality as something degrading, that you should be ashamed of ...

-There's no way i would be ashamed of loving you

Later in the evening they were in bed, kissing , they still had their clothes on. It was the first time that Edward was on top, well, seemed like he would have been on top if Lazlo's phone didn't ring as he was unzipping Lazlo's pants.

-don't answer

Kissed him one last time

-Have to, at this hour it must be important

Putting his pants back on he answered

Edward decided to wait in bed they finally probably weren't going to do anything that night but it was ok, Lazlo looked kind of nervous so maybe it's better like that.

-Dad?

He heard in the other room

Lazlo wasn't talking that much for a telephonic conversation, maybe something did happen. Lazlo in the living room was near the actual home phone, as Edward looked if every thing was ok.

-When?

-... (father talking on the phone, can't really hear it)

-I did i just didn't read it yet

-...

-...

-...

-I will, but...bye ...

Said the last word looking at his phone, he probably hung before he could say it.

-What's the matter?

Lazlo turned around with a weak half-smile on his face.

-Well, it seems my mother died this morning.


End file.
